1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to lighting systems and fixtures and more particularly to a wall light system, which in some embodiments is particularly adapted to illuminate aisles, steps and corridors of theaters and other venues.
2. Related Art
In the past, wall lighting has been provided in theaters and other venues to assist in safely guiding patrons to their seats.